Love is Weird
by LuckiiTuna
Summary: Yeah, sure, Luka and Gumi are fighting, but when it comes to Gakupo, it's serious. What now? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own all the Vocaloid charaters. (I wish)

---

"Good rehearsal, Gumi, Luka." Smiled Meiko.

"Thanks." Luka said, crossed armed.

"No problem~" Shouted Gumi.

"OKay, you guys can take 10." Said Rin.

Everyone walked out the door and as the door closed, Luka and Gumi eyed each other.

"I think you sound like a dead walrus." Insulted Gumi.  
"I think you sound like a girl who is having sex." Luka insulted back.

Gumi looked at the seats in front of the stage and begin grinning, "Well, Gakupo loves my singing."  
"Gakupo?" Luka asked, "How does this come up with Gakupo?"  
"Well, you guys are talking, blushing, laughing...did you guys kiss yet...?" Smirked Gumi.  
Luka blushed, "No, of course not, cause' I don't love him."

"Oh how tsundere, you are." Laughed Gumi.  
"I'm not tsundere, Neru is. Not me." Mumbled Luka.  
"Yeah, sure. Just you wait, I'll kiss Gakupo before you." Declared Gumi.  
"S-ure, right."

Luka and Gumi heard the door opened and begin acting buddy-buddy all over again.

--

Luka, Rin, Miku and Meiko chatted in their own private room-ish.

"I heard you and Gumi aren't really buddies." Announced Rin.  
"And you guys try to be buddies with us, not noicting." Added Miku.  
"Which other words, We're not stupid, Luka. Tell us." Pointed out Meiko.

"Uh, okay." Sighed Luka, "Gumi has been told me that she will kiss Gakupo before me. That's it, nothing bad."  
"Nothing bad?!" Bursted out Rin, shaking Luka's shoulders, "It's about life and death!"

"No it's not." Said Miku.  
"Well, you never know, when Gumi kisses Gakupo and later on they start going out." Declared Rin.  
"It could happen, Luka." Agreed Meiko.

"Operation Luka time~" Squeeled Miku.  
"Huh? What?" Asked Luka.

Meiko put her arm around Luka's neck, it's time for you to change your clothes, your personality and your chest doesn't really need to change though.

"Gakupo is actually kind of a pervert..." Mumbled Rin.  
"Maybe some-" Said Meiko.

"Okay, guys, I'm right here, don't start dressing me up like a creepy dress-up doll." Blurted out Luka.  
"Fine, but, I'm serious about that." Told Meiko.

I shaked my head. "Great."

---

Next thing you know, Luka is dressed up like Miku and Rin mixed a little bit of Meiko now. (You image it if you want)

"Look how cute you look like~" Squeeled Rin.  
"Can I keep my headband at least?" Asked Luka, trying to take out the pigtail ties.

"Don't! You look cute with that and Rin's clips." Smiled Meiko, looking like she's tying not to laugh.

"I'm going to kill you after all of this is done." Luka threatned.  
"Whatever, now go downstairs, Gakupo is down there." Giggled Miku, pushing Luka's back.

"Okay, okay."

---

Luka walked downstairs and Gakupo caught his eye on something or someone...?

To Be Continued... 


	2. Chapter 2

I, uh, made the story short huh? Gomenasai...I just started doing this story writing thing...so, don't blame me. (  
Anyways, I DON'T own Vocaloid, unless I make a fan-made. :P

Oh and, I make typos and short stories by mistake, so sorry.

Enjoy the story :)

___

"Oh eggplant!" Shouted Gakupo, pointing right behind Luka.  
"You got to be kidding me..." Mumbled Luka.

"Uhm, Gakupo, do you see someone here, ya know," Shouted Meiko, pointing at Luka's face, "RIGHT HERE."

"Oh hey, Luka, you, uh, look..." Paused Gakupo, "Pretty?"

Luka blushed and crossed her arms, "It's all Meiko's, Rin's and Miku's fault."

"Woah, woah, our fault?!" Shouted Rin, "You know, Luka-"  
Luka covered Rin's mouth with her hand, "Shut up."

Luka walked the stairs and sat beside Gakupo, which is watching TV.

"So, uh-" Luka started up a conversation, but here comes Gumi the carrot-eating-monster.

"Hey Gakupo! Watching TV with Luka, alone, together...did I mention alone?" Grinned Gumi.  
"Just watching TV, that's all." Said Gakupo, changing the channel.

Luka curled her pigtails, what now?

"Gumi what brings you here?" Luka asked.  
"Oh, just drop by-" Creepy smiled Gumi.  
"You don't even live here, you live next door..." Luka interupted.

"Ah, well, dropping by is just dropping by, right?" Asked Gakupo.  
"I guess so." Luka said.

Luka looked around because how awkard it is...then her head got hit by a banana.

"What the heck?" Luka quietly said.  
She turned around and Rin mouth something, Miss? No, wait, Kiss.  
Luka mouth back, NO.

"Hey Gakupo?" Asked Gumi, as she poke his arm.  
"Huh? What?" Asked Gakupo, as he put down the remote.

"Who do you like~?" Asked Gumi, holding the 'like' long.

Gakupo's face turned red, "Ah, well-"

"Who, hmm? Me or What's-her-face over there?" Asked Gumi, leaning her shoulder on Gakupo's arm.  
"What's-her-face? Nice comeback." Luka sarcastically said.

"Actually, why you ask really. I mean like, uhm..." Hesitated Gakupo.  
"Answer please~"

Luka sat there waiting for his answer.

"I just like someone else...not really Gumi and what's-her-face..." Mumbled Gakupo.  
"Look, I have name!" Shouted Luka.

"Okay, get that?" Asked Gakupo, "Now, I'll be going now."

Gakupo went upstairs and Luka and Gumi are left alone.

"He so likes me." Smiled Gumi.  
"Sure right." Said Luka.

___

At night, Luka 'killed' her hair by straightning it because the curls from the pigtails.

Luka heard knocks on the door, "Uhm, come in." Responded Luka.

Gakupo.

"Oh, hi." Luka quietly said.  
"You didn't ate dinner...why?" Asked Gakupo, leaning against the wall.  
"I'm not really hungry." Answered Luka.

Luka continued straightning her hair.

"Ya know, what happened today...do you really want to know who I really like?" Asked Gakupo.  
"Uhm, shure." Answered Luka.

"Well, it's you."

Luka blushed, "W-What? Me? But you said-"

"You really didn't dress or kind of act like yourself, why crush on that kind of person, that isn't you?" Smiled Gakupo.

"Then, that means-"

"I love you."

Luka blushed so hard, but Gakupo laughed and kissed Luka softly.

"Then I l-love y-you too." Stammered Luka, after they stopped kissing.

"So tsundere." Smiled Gakupo, "Want to go out tomorrow?"  
"If we have time, then yes." Accepted Luka.

"Have you tried eggplant yet?" Asked Gakupo.  
"Nope. I'll try on our date then." Smiled Luka.

"Okaie then." Smirked Gakupo.

Gakupo pecked Luka's cheek and hugged her.

Luka hugged him back and thought, I won, Gumi.

The End

Thnx for reading~ There is a review button, press it and answer it. :D


End file.
